


Green Tinted Desire

by BenPlattsTreePictures



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Falling In Love, Gay, Homoeroticism, Homoromantic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oblivious, One-Sided Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenPlattsTreePictures/pseuds/BenPlattsTreePictures
Summary: A blue lover and his green buddy,  who's always teasing him. Reminiscing about the old times,  Rod reunites with a long lost friend. Awkwardness but amorousness.
Relationships: Nicky/Rod (Avenue Q)
Kudos: 18





	1. Contempt Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> You may not know this but I love writing and drawing nsfw. It's just fun to me! And I love awkwardness. 
> 
> This chapter : 
> 
> \- contains sexual reference
> 
> \- contains me shipping two puppets.

The brunette stood perpetually in the bedroom, gazing over at his clothes that needed folding. Nicky always appreciated Rod's organization and he respected how clean and tidy his buddy was - however, whenever he did try to be as uptight about rules and organization: he'd absolutely never follow through since he just feels being lazy is the much easier and more comfortable to him. Although, he constantly desired to be better for his blue buddy. 

"Rod...!" He calls out mellowly, folding the clothes up with swift movements - attempting to categorize each piece of clothing. Nicholas pulls off the shirt he's wearing, throwing it in the laundry pile - now only in his tight underwear. 

"What? I'm kinda busy right now, Nicholas." He answers back softly, swooshing a sponge around a plate, leisurely doing the washing up. 

"Come on, Rod! Please?" The green buddy whines out, biting his bottom lip as he glances down at the clothes, trying to identify if he's organized himself correctly. 

"ugh. Jeez, it better be important, Nicholas." The ginger sighs out, unrolling his sleeves; drying his hands thoroughly. He then leisurely makes his way to the bedroom, stepping into the room unknowingly - his throat becoming tight, and his heart pounds roughly. He gazes at the other, trying to clear his throat; pulling himself together as best as he could. "what're you doing, Nicky? " he asks monotonely, although his voice cracks a little. 

"I wanted to see if you liked the way I organized things, buddy. I did it for you. " Nicky grins widely, laying his hands on his own hips. 

"Yeah.. It's.. It's fine." Rod fumbles around with his hands, starting to sweat slightly, "do you ever actually wear clothes, Nicky?" He blushes quite a bit, slowly looking away from the other, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. 

"I didn't think it mattered since we've known each other for 15 years, buddy!" Nicky chuckles, giggling delicately; turning around, taking his towel out of the laundry pile. 

"No! No it doesn't, ha." Rod clears his throat once more, slowly sitting down on Nicky's bed, staring over at him; leaning towards him interestedly. 

Nicholas slowly steps into the bathroom, starting to run a bath for himself.

The blue buddy eases towards the bathroom, treading with hesitation, "wow, once in a lifetime bath, hm?" The ginger jokes out nervously, waiting beside the door ; he does not want to interrupt his friend. 

"Yeah, I thought I should since you said I was stinky." The brunette chuckles out sweetly, lusciously pushing his underwear down his thighs, splashing himself into the bath. "Buddy, it's lonely in here, come in here and talk... " he whimpers out to his bud.

"Uhm... Sure... O-okay... " the small buddy steps cautiously into the bathroom, seeing the bubbles coat the other, almost clinging to his skin. "Talk about what exactly?" He makes his way to the bath and sits on the edge of the tub, glancing down at him shortly, but feels too embarrassed to look any more. 

"Well I was thinking earlier about how we've known eachother for so damn long! Like, we've never left eachother for good for these last 15 years.. I remember meeting you when I was 13 and you were 15 - and I never knew that you'd still be my buddy 12 years later! It's crazy, buddy, it's almost as if it was our fate to meet, you know...?" Nicholas smiles widely, and leans his head against the others hip, moving towards him as if it were instinct. 

"Awww, Nicky... " Rod mumbles softly, feeling his heart start to echo a beat in his chest; a convulation of butterflies swirling around in his stomach. "Yeah... I think so too." He uncontrollably starts to smile, a curve of happiness patching on his face. 

"heeyy, you're smiling, buddy, you're smiling.. " Nicky laughs out, elated at his buddy's happiness, feeling really ecstatic himself. He gazes up at him benevolently, admiring the ginger. 

"Shut it... " Rod giggles out lovingly, feeling his heart warmly spilling out love - a tingle rushing down to his stomach. He slowly turns more towards the other, raising his eyebrows, "well, why did you stay with me, then? I just don't feel like I deserve you sometimes, Nicholas... "

"You may appear to be uptight and reserved but deep down you're really open, and sweet - you're cute, and you keep me going, buddy. Without you, I'd surely be struggling hard right now. " Nicholas sits up straight, peering over at the ginger. 

"you would... " Rod blushes a ton, trying not to appear as excited as he really is, but can't help but grow his smile with absolutely no control. "Dammit, Nicky... Are you ever not nice to anybody? Gee... " 

"Everybody needs to be loved, Rod. It doesn't have to be family that provides the love, heh." Nicholas smiles widely and surely back his buddy, reaching over to hold the others hand. "I said I'd always be here for you, Rod. To accept you for who you are... "

"Nicky, your hand's wet. " Rod flusters vigorously, slowly staring to the side. 

"Sorry, bud, hah!" The brunette pulls his hand away and continues to gaze up at the ginger. "Did you ever realise you were gay yourself beforehand, bud? and just, kinda... Repressed it? I have knew a feeling you always sorta knew... You know? I mean, you used to have the magazines that girls read at school with all the male celebrities like Hugh Jackman, Zac Efron... "

"Uhm." Rod blushes a lot, staring down at the other with a flicker of embarrassment in his eyes. He knows the answer to the question of course; he had been in love with Nicky for so long, he really knew he was gay from the day he met his best buddy. "well. I guess I did. I did horrible at hiding it though, since you have known for the longest."

"I didn't know the day I met you, Rod, gee." Nicky chuckles delicately. "I always kinda thought you were asexual. Then, we reached college years and ... " the brunette stops, bashfully realizing. 

"And?" Rod becomes slightly nervous. "You can tell me now... I've already came out and accepted myself so... I won't be mad." 

"Okay, but you better not get mad at me now, buddy, now you've said that." Nicky blushes a little too, "when we shared the dorm together, I used to go out on my night walks, remember? I used to just go to the beach at night, and watch the waves go by. Well, one time, there were these gangster-type lookin' teenagers at the place where I'd watch the sea. Hoodies up, smoking probably, and I saw guns in their pockets - and I got really anxious so I went home to our dorm earlier. I opened the door just a little and I saw you making out with some guy on your bed. So I closed the door quietly, and stayed in the library for a while until I saw the guy leave your room."

"Heeeeeeh-" the ginger's face blushes heavily, sweating a bit. "That was Micky. Gee, I thought you'd never know... Well that's embarrassing... Me and him had sex and then he left and never spoke to me again." Rod wistfully reminisces, thinking about his old friend. 

"How long did you know him for?" Nicky asks interestedly. 

"Couple years. I became quite fond of him. I guess he didn't feel the same way though." The ginger stares away from Nicky. 

"Maybe he was afraid of being gay like you were?"

"He was openly gay. That's sorta why I liked him. He was admirable, and he knew exactly what to say to me. He was such a gentleman. He was so smart." Rod pines, now completely looking away from Nicky. "But he left me, and didn't say shit. He just took off. He left me a letter saying 'we'll meet again'. I waited for him to come back everyday. He never did, obviously." The ginger sounds almost upset. 

"Awe, bud. I'm sure there was a good reason for him to leave. Even then, you deserve better than some low life who doesn't stick by you."

Rod almost feels like he needs to look into the camera - like in the office. 'Nicky, you're exactly what you think I deserve, you idiot... ' he thinks. 

"Come on, buddy. If you really wanna meet up with him again... Why don't you find him on facebook or instagram? Say you wanna forget the past or some shit, and just reunite and get to know eachother." Nicky suggests in a gentle tone. 

"That's... A smart idea. I'm surprised, Nicky. " Rod shrugs slightly, fidgeting with his fingers a little. "What if I got to lose?"

"Your privacy. " Nicholas laughs mellowly. 

"That's already been lost living with you, Nicholas."


	2. Mourning Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rod gets in touch with a long lost friend. This one is short but the next will be long, babeyyy!1!1!1!!!

"Nicky, you don't understand how difficult it is!" Rod whines through his teeth, sitting at the desk with anxious tension with Nicky sat beside him peacefully. 

The ginger taps his fingers diligently on the desk, holding his hair in his hands as he leans on the table on his elbows, gazing over at Nicholas. He somehow finds himself getting lost in the endearment, and comfort of his buddy; twirling his finger around a strand of his red-haired locks. Honestly, he was so deeply in love with the brunette that it almost hurt - the searing pain whenever Nicky joked about 'fucking a female' or whenever his buddy would just blatently friendzone him; it was all an intertwined resent to the obliviousness, an unrequited amorousness. 

"Rod, if you like him and if you think he likes you back, then you have nothing to lose." Nicky softly comforts, rubbing the ginger's arm in compassion; trying to be as supportive as he could with Rod's desires. 

"I haven't seen him in 7 years." The ginger sits up straight, patting his shirt down, "and the last time I saw him - he was inside of me."

"Nice details... " Nicky mumbles out gently, chuckling slightly. "Well, maybe that's another reason to get in touch since you guys shared an intimate experience." 

"How many of the people you've had sex with have you got into contact with over the years? Hm?" Rod hisses almost, being frustrated that he feels so nervous about something so miniscule to himself. 

"I've only had sex with one person, gee, Rod." The brunette bashfully stares away from the ginger, rubbing his own arm upwards and downwards with anxiety. "Just don't worry about it too much, buddy, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"You don't know what men are like, Nicky." Rod groans out frustratedly. "Manly men like him move on with their lives. They don't care about who they've shared intimacy with in their past; it doesn't matter to them. You wouldn't understand because you are a man."

"You're a man too, Rod." Nicholas whines out. 

"I'm a gay man, Nicky, I've BEEN WITH men, some terrible men at that and I've experienced being with a man for 12 years now." Rod counter argues, shaking his head a little, "straight men are the worst for being emotionless."

"Okay, I get it... But I've been friends with guys too... I guess that's not really the same... " Nicky shrugs slowly, knowing full well he doesn't know anything about relationships, let alone men in relationships. "Do you think he's straight?"

"I don't know, Nicky. Probably. Every man I somewhat have an interest in always turns out to be straight." The ginger looks away from his buddy, tapping his fingers again onto the desk in anxiousness. He can't even look at Nicky without his repressed emotions flickering back up. 

The brunette looks over at Rod and feels very empathetic, grabbing his blue buddy's arms - tightly pulling him into a bear hug. "I'll always be here for you, buddy..."

"Mhm-... " Rod sort of wriggles out of the others grip, blushing a ton - profusely flustering as his eyes jolt away from the others gaze; his lips quivering. "I'm glad."

Nicholas tilts his head amiably. "You should just go for it, buddy. You have nothing to lose." 

"I sent it... " Rod grumbles lowly, as he pressed the enter bar. 

"Hey, buddy! That's great! See!" The green buddy smiles widely and pats Rod's back, glancing at the screen, " 'hey, Micky, it's Rod... Blah blah... Blah... I miss you... I don't know if I love you...-' Aw, Rod." Nicky holds his own hands together, humming warmly. 

"Nicky... You're an idiot..." Rod blushes a lot more, closing the laptop screen slightly, cowering down a little in shame. "I said I don't know if I love him. I don't love him, okay? I used to, I guess. Even then, I don't think I did. I was 20 and horny and confused."

"Weren't we all...?" Nicky jokes softly, feeling sympathetic for his buddy. "If he doesn't feel the same then you can still build that relationship with him." 

The ginger fidgets with his fingers slowly, deeply thinking about how he's waited to build a relationship with Nicky for years - leisurely gazing over at his close buddy. "You think?"

"I'm sure... " The brunette smiles warmly. Rod stares away, looking at the table, pining longfully. 

"Look! Rod... He messaged back." Nicky exclaims wonderfully, swaying his hand to the mouse for the computer, clicking on the message. " 'Hello, Rod, ol' buddy. Nice to hear from you again! I've been thinking about you a lot. I have done for years. I keep thinking about that night we shared together. I can't stop thinking about your face, your body, the way you say my name-'.. " Nicky reads softly-

"Stop! Nicholas. Please. Dear god." Rod interrupts ubruptly, feeling his heart beat hard, his lungs gradually becoming heavy in his underlying excitement. It made him rush in emotions hearing Nicky say those words out loud. "I've heard enough, okay? I can see he still likes me..." He clears his throat awkwardly. 

"Aw, Rod, you're blushing-" Nicholas giggles. 

"Shut your mouth." The ginger starts flustering more, his blush radiating heat. "Nicky, you shouldn't read people's private messages out loud."

"We've been best friends for ages now, Rod, my privacy and your privacy are basically non existent! I think it's cute, Rod. He still thinks about you, just like you wanted... " Nicholas coos, tilting his head in empathy, "he also said he wants to meet up, buddy... "

"MEET UP? Oh jesus." The ginger blushes heavily, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "The last time I saw him... I was... Oh god. I'm 7 years older, Nicky, what if he doesn't like how I look or.. "

"You're gorgeous, Buddy! Best damn looking man I've ever seen." Nicky compliments softly, being sincere with Rod to persue his buddy's feelings forward. 

"... " Rod's heart almost vibrates at the speed it's pounding, his face heating up almost instantly. 'Nicky, oh dear god, why do you keep making me fall for you...' Rod thinks over and over, his mind spiraling until he can make a few words approach his lips, "But... Does HE think that?.. " 

"Any man with eyes would." Nicky smiles widely, admiring Rod closely. 

"oh, Nicky... "


	3. Meet up, Dress Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rod finally meets his old friend. Nicky supports his every wish.

"Do I look good?"

Rod adjusts his tie, gently smudging his hair down slightly - glaring over at the brunette pal, feeling his throat tighten a little as he asks his dear buddy. The ginger delicately pushes his glasses up his green-button nose, his eyes peering over at the taller man. 

"Buddy, you do! Always. Please, don't worry." Nicholas nods affirmatively, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stares back over at Rod from the kitchen. "You're a ginger babe." Nicky half-jokes. 

"Nicky, gee... Shut up.. Dear lord." The blue buddy fiddles with a strand of his ginger lock, twirling it around nervously, "you should just zip your mouth sometimes... You brunette sweetheart. " he whispers softly, joking as well, but starting to blush heavily as they have a sexually tense back-and-fourth. 

"Blue honeybun." Nicky smiles, laughing slightly. 

"green dickhead." Rod mumbles back, flustering aggressively as the other keeps insisting pet-names onto him; a sensational rise in his heartbeat. 

"Hey, that's somewhere I like to keep to myself." Nicky winks suggestively but ultimately jokingly, returning to the food he was currently making. "When's he gonna be here? I'm tired of waiting, bud!"

"Mm.. Uh... He'll be here soon." The ginger responds quietly and nimbly - his body heating up immediately at the response from the other. "Hopefully." He squeaks. 

"You worry too much, Rod." The brunette infers, stepping into the living room with a burger he made in hand. "Take life as it goes, buddy. If he shows, he shows. If it he doesn't, fuck him."

"If we both have no worries, nothing would ever get done. I do the worrying, you do the living, Nicky." The blue buddy watches him closely, "you can't just tell me not to wor--" 

The door bell rings in an echo. 

"Shit, it's him!" The smaller of the two twiddles his thumbs, his heart starting to pump blood quicker around his body - his tongue feeling tight.

"Bud, calm your gay down, and go answer the door." Nicholas chuckles delicately, leaning his hand onto the table, "if he's as hot as you said he was, then everything will be okay." He jokes nimbly. 

"Ugh." Rod's cheeks cloud into a mist of blush, closely stepping towards the door, opening the door with much ease. 

A young-looking, green-skinned individual stood at the door, his glasses reflecting the glimmering sun - the curly locks of his hair intertwining into a cluster of fluff. His skin was radiant; smooth to the touch and the clothes pressed against his skin in compliment, the magenta-tinted buttoned shirt almost see-through. He looked exactly like Nicky - just as Ricky did too, but with a more sophisticated radiance. He was stunning, truly. 

"Micky, good evening. " the ginger gazed up at him in a slight state of awe, admiring how he looked so closely to Nicky. He definitely missed this man a lot, but alas, crumpled the depth of emotions. 

"Rod... " Micky speaks out with a soft-toned, sensitive resonance, "I missed you, you know?" He wondrously whispers, taking the others palm collectively onto his.

The ginger gasps almost, the embrace of the blossoming touch - a convulation of mixed sensations spewing inside of him. It was an odd feeling, yet he had always percieved this moment. A chance to break out of the cycle of swirling through the endless years of repressed romance for his close buddy; instead he will flourish with a man of similar essence. Although that was the desire, it felt almost sinister to carry out - an act of deindividuation. "I know, Micky... All the same."

"I know I left on a bad note, Rod, but I got my life switched back together. I'm now working in the biomechanical institute, I own a house, I went to therapy and got all my shit past swept away... Rod, you have to realise how broken I was before... I made terrible decisions because I had.. Just.. Bad thoughts. And leaving you was one of those terrible decisions." Micky delicately insists, each articulated word pressing against the ginger's heartstrings. 

"I understand. I wasn't in any better health. But you still had no right to just leave like that. I forgive you, however." The red-haired fellow compellingly responds, his eyebrows furrowing at the exchange in sorrows. 

Micky lusciously brushes his thumb against the others brash knuckles, shuffling his hand up Rod's arm, pulling him into a serene embrace; hugging him without ease, with every desire emptying. 

Rod's pupils dilate slightly, his arms hesitantly gripping onto the individuals waist; his face being buried onto his friend's chest.

They enjoy a warm embrace shared together. 

"Does anybody want a coffee?" Nicky interrupts unintentionally, genuinely asking just to be supportive.

Micky tilts his head a bit upwards and let's go of Rod with much ease, leisurely treading into the house eventually. "It's you." He sighs. 

"It is me, hello." Nicky smiles widely, waving friendly. "I don't remember you much from college. You might remember me as the guy who used to sing loudly down the hallways or as the guy who'd give everybody roses on valentines day. Or maybe for another reason."

"I remember you as the guy who always hung out with Rod." Micky almost scoffs, a pit of jealousy lingering with a slight headache of pain. 

"Oh yeah, dude, we've been best buddies for 12 years." Nicky fingerguns towards Micky, winking his right eye. 

"Mhm." Micky grumbles lowly. 

"Want a coffee?" Nicky asks gently. 

"No, thanks, Nicky." Micky raises his eyebrows, not understanding why Nicky is no getting any hint towards his resent. 

"Any drinks? Food?" Nicky asks more questions. 

"No, I don't want anything." The sophisticated individual hisses almost. 

"How 'bout you, Rod?" The brunette, oblivious buddy questions. 

"A coffee sounds nice... " the ginger nods slowly, looking over at Micky's expressive jealous exterior. "Let's sit down, Micky, delicately

"Sure. " Micky agrees lowly, gently grabbing Rod's hand; twisting him around to sit on the sofa beside him. He glances towards Nicky for a short few seconds, in slight resent, "how long have you lived together? Jeez."

"Must be 7 years now... Seems so long ago in reality. We had been friends for 12 or so... I met him when I was 15 and he was 13. We sat together in the lunch hall, and just spoke for ages. Ever since that day, we've been best friends... " Rod reminisces, deciding to leave out the part where he starts to have a crush on him a year later.

"2 years apart? Nicky seems a little younger than I thought then... " the classy individual remarks, attempting to put Rod off. 

"He's 25, Micky. He's 6 feet, and has a beard... What age did you think he was?" The ginger groans out delicately, wanting some approval on how he, himself, may look within age. 

"Well, you're 27 and you don't look a day older from when I met you, baby." Micky carresses the ginger's neck, trailing his fingers down it charmingly - knowing it's one of Rod's weak spots.

"Micky..." Rod whispers out faintly, turning his head to the side slightly, desperately trying not to give into Micky's advances. "Keep your dick in your pants. Think with your damn brain."

"Someone is playing hard to get. You can't still be mad at me for leaving, right?" The sophisticated green male pouts temperately, shuffling mildly closer.

"You're such a typical guy, aren't you?" The fluffy ginger comments slyly, removing the others hand from his neck with slight ease. "I was never easy to get. You just big yourself up too much." 

"Oh come on, Rod, you were definitely interested as soon as I started talking-" Micky smirks a little, "strawberry sweetheart." 

The strawberry sweetheart blushes, his repressed feelings starting to boil deep within him. "You are a charmer when you're not thinking entirely with your penis, aren't you?" 

"Rod, I've missed you so much, I promise. Those 2 years we spent together were lovely, and I feel so guilty for leaving." The brunette swiftly gestures, taking Rod's hand into his.

"I missed you too."

// A week passes // 

After a wholesome, intriguing week of speaking to one another non-stop - Micky and Rod seemed to have stemmed a built relationship; similar to the one they had before, but not exactly a mirror-image copy. The ginger bud seemed to hold back in urge, as he didn't want to get hurt once again, as what happened before.

Alas, after a week, however, Rod was finally ready to let go of the past and ask Micky out on a date. 

"I'm so damn nervous. " Rod clears his throat aggressively, his hands mellowly shaking at the thought of asking the intellectual fellow such a broad question. "Do you think he's going to be weirded out..?"

"Rod, calm down, listen to me, okay?" Nicky gently soothes him, intertwining their fingers together in a comfort. "He's gonna adore you. He always does. Who wouldn't? You're a peach, buddy." The scruffy brunette holds the petite man's hands within his, softly stroking his knuckles. "You guys are closer now, so that means asking him on a date wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Oh, Nicky. You always flatter me. All I ever call you is dirty... " Rod laughs a little, hesitantly holding Nicky's hands back. He thought to himself about how having a relationship with Micky meant that he maybe would get over Nicky for forever. It sort of frightened him since he's had these feelings since he was just 16 - this has been a part of his life for 11 long, heart-aching years. "I don't want to lose what we have. " The ginger slips out through his lips. 

"For a introverted bastard, you sure care about our relationship, Rod... " Nicky softly chimes, taking his hands away from the ginger's, placing his palm against the smallers blue-tinted cheek, "I'll always be here for you. When you feel down. When your boyfriends annoy you. When you fall out of a relationship. Whenever you're questioning life. I'll always be here. I can never stay mad at you, Rod. Even when you kicked me out, I never gave up on you. You've always been here for me, even though I'm a hassle. You pay for the house, you go out and get me food, you keep the lights on in the hallway whenever we go to bed so I don't feel anxious; you fold my clothes, you clean the room, you make my bed, you sing in the shower and It makes me feel so happy, you hold my hand whenever I'm scared or upset... I can list on and on, Rod, buddy. All the little things matter to me." 

"Nicky... Oh gosh. You're so sweet... I'm so glad... Oh you're so sweet. " The ginger has a strong sensation of amorousness fill his stomach, and heart - his organs pulsating with soaring butterflies. "Thank you, Nicholas." The blue friend starts smiling widely - with warm essence. 

"You deserve to know it, bud." Nicholas bashfully remarks, and starts feeling his heart pulsate a bit too, swiping his hand afar from the others cheek with ease. "Micky better treat you right, is all I'm saying."

"If he doesn't, I'll always come back to you. Then you can beat him up. " Rod jokes nimbly, feeling radically ecstatic; tracing the brunettes eyes with his own. 

"I'd love to, buddy." He chuckles daintily, staring down into Rod's pupils back, smiling with a collective expression.

The two gaze for a few more moments. 

Rod clears his throat easefully, and glances away in haste, peering away. "He'll be here soon."

"Oh, you're gonna ask him here?" Nicky questions velvetly, leaning against the living room table beside them. 

"Yes. It's quiet here and I don't have to worry about my surroundings." Rod nods leisurely. 

A knock is heard from the door.


	4. A Cold Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old friend and Rod chat together. Rod finally gets the courage to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!! 
> 
> -SEXUAL CONTENT BABEY
> 
> Towards the end. 
> 
> You'll know uwo

"Shit!" Rod exclaims chastely. 

"It's him." Nicky giggles out humbly, gesturing his hand to the door as a signal for Rod to go and open it. "You have the pleasure of opening it, sir." 

"Ugh, Nicky... " 

The ginger whimpers with slight ease, and treads towards the door, maneuvering it open with a slow movement; a timidness appropriating over his skin. 

"Hey there, Rod, good to see you again." Micky waves with a loose alternation, smiling heartily. He steps into the house without hesitation; placing a tender hand on the gingers shoulder, smirking slightly at the older of the two. 

"You too." Rod gathers himself up collectively, almost, and peers upwards to gaze into Micky's eyes, smiling timidly. "Can we go and chat in the bedroom, maybe?" The ginger suggests softly, glancing over at Nicky for a few moments then immediately back at the other brunette. 

"Oh, sure thing, Rod." The uptight male agrees amiably, starting to become enticed since they are going into his bedroom. 

As they both arrive inside the room, the small ginger closes the door wistfully, turning around to face the broad brunette, watching as he sits on Nicky's bed. "Um, hold o.. -... Never mind.. Uh." The smaller of the two steps towards the bed with slight ease, sitting down tamely. 

Micky presses his fingertips against Rod's neck, caressing the bottom of his cheek with his thumb blissfully, gazing down at him wondrously. "You look gorgeous."

"Mm." The blue fellow feels a tingle run down his spine, shivering blatantly from the sensation. "I wanted to.. To ask you... To chat... "

"About...?"

~Meanwhile~

Nicky leans back on the sofa comfortably, in the living room, eating a bag of chips contently; watching some slow tv program with empty dialogue but dumb fun overall. Nicky was never the type to watch some intellectual documentary; he just wanted to drift away from reality until his best buddy Rod came back from doing his work, or hanging out with some guy Nicky thought wasn't good enough for him. 

"I wonder what they're up to... " Nicholas mumbles through a soft tone, closing his eyes longingfully, letting his mind run - completely spiraling... 

~Nicky's Daydream~

Micky brushes his thumb against Rod's lips, pressing them against the gingers passionately - his hands nimbly tracing up Rod's chest, unbuttoning every button with enticed gesture. 

The brunette traces his hands down to the smaller's body - his fingers intertwining with the button on Rod's trousers, pulling the bottoms down to his ankles-

~

Nicky opens his eyes in a panic, sitting up straight with a hassle, huffing out a bit at the thought. "Oh shit. Damn. What? Hah." The messy individual finds himself being more excited about the little convulation of a dream, looking around in a dash. 

"Why'd I think of-of that? Jesus." Nicholas feels a bit horny, having some repressed thoughts sprinkle in his mind. "Damn."

He glances down at his groin, grasping onto the sofa a little. "just 20 minutes." 

A faint knock follows his words. 

"Darn it." The chubby brunette murmurs delicately, sighing out with nimble expression. He stands up wistfully, treading towards the door in sort of misery, opening it up with a compelling grip. 

Rain poured down on a short female, her rouge fitted dress draped to her skin. She was a blue, ginger, petite woman; her silver glasses pressed up her teal nose. "Is Micky here?" She bellows out, looking slightly with a negative glance. 

"Umh." The chunky brunette lowers his eyebrows in mere confusion, finding this woman to be a female clone of his dear friend Rod. "Who's asking...?" The tall, broad male's eyes spark. 

"I'm Rem." She speaks out, with an annoyed tone. "Look, is he here or not?"

"Why do you wanna know, Ro-.. Rem? Rem. Rem is your name." Nicholas awkwardly comments, being perplexed at the situation he's currently in - in awe and maybe a tiny bit amused that this woman looks like a mirror image of his buddy, however, she has female aspects. 

Rem gawks at him in confusion, finding Nicky to be an imbecile. "I'm his girlfriend."

Nicholas' eyes widen a lot, his velvety eyebrows raising immediately, his throat filling with a gasp of air. 

"Hello? Jeez. What's your name, man?" She crosses her arms impatiently, peering at him with despair. "I know he's here, dude, I fucking checked his location on snapchat!" 

"YOU'RE HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?! SHIITT!" The brunette screeches, his throat tightening from the absolute confounding happening that proceeded. 

"Oh, just move past, you big idiot!" Rem lightly pushes him aside, widely stepping into the house in displeasure. 

"Rem, shit! Rem!" Nicholas swoops across the laminated flooring, slipping incompetently, "Hold up, girl, buddy!- Damn, shit-" 

"You're an oaf, 'buddy'." She hisses ineptly, hearing a few noises of resonance from the bedroom; rapidly grappling the handle without affluence. A trail of Nicky's huffing echoing from behind her as he attempts to stop her, but alas, he ultimately fails. "Micky, I just want-.. want...-" She speaks out, a culmination awakening. 

As soon as she opens the door interruptively, her supposed 'boyfriend' places his trembling lips onto the ginger's - Rod's expression seemingly as taken back, almost, as Rem's. 

"MICKY!" Rem screeches. 

"REM?" The sophisticated brunette belts, exerting Rod off of him instantly. 

"Micky?" Rod feels his heart ache burrowing in his chest. 

"Rod! Shit!" Nicky bursts into the room chaotically, having a difficult time keeping an asserted balance. "Rod, Rem is Micky's girlfriend!"

"What...?" Rod pulls himself together, standing up away from his supposed 'lover'. "Micky, how could you?" His voice rifts, but he attempts to hold himself upright and self-reliant. 

"We're on a break! We needed a little time apart... And I-"

"Oh , fuck off, Micky! It doesn't mean you go banging some fucking twink from college! You cunt! You cunt, cunt, cunt!" Rem roars out aggressively, promptly rushing out of the building without hesitation. 

"Shit! Rem! Come back. I love you, babe. Please." Micky screams without collection of thought, flourishing himself upwards, scuttling out of the bedroom without another word escaping. 

"Micky, what is going on? You can't just fucking leave." Rod follows him - too heartbroken to take everything into account. "Not again, Micky. I've waited. So many years."

The supposedly collectively intellectual individual stops at the doorway and turns around to face the smaller male, "you mean nothing to me, Rod. You never did, okay? She means everything to me. If you love me, you'd let me go out and get her."

"You're selfish, Micky. You always were. She's right, you know? You're a cunt!" Rod's heart wells up, and he feels as if he has been stabbed repeatedly within every organ - the pulsation only being a factor of the soaring heart-fracturing, chaotically distressing happening. 

"Says the man who is fucking awful at everything he does. You're fake, Rod. People only like you because you have money and you're somewhat attractive. " Micky growls lowly, pushing him away forcibly. 

Nicky moves Rod aside as gently as he possibly could and slaps Micky around the face savagely. "Fuck you, man! Rod's amazing-"

Micky's pupils abridge and he pounds Nicky straight in the nose. "Don't fucking touch me, idiot." The real idiot man decides to scuttle off after a woman who'd never even think about loving him ever again. 

Nicky had fallen to the floor from the impact, his nose running out a trail of blood - not enough for it to be too concerning, but enough for him to become a bit lightheaded. "What a prick."

"Nicky!" Rod rushes over to his best buddy, and bends down beside him, squatting carefully, "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Oh, Nicky, you didn't have to.. Oh my gosh, thank you, Nicky. But also, you didn't have to- " The ginger panics, his emotions all over the place. 

"Rod! Rod... " Nicky chuckles out tacitly, smiling as he gazes up at his buddy. "I'm okay. I'm just glad he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." The taller sits up, with a dizzy motion. 

"Nicky, you dummy. You sweet dummy." The smaller ginger lifts Nicholas up to his feet with some hardship, as the other one is marginally heavy; shutting the front door, then instantaneously taking him to the kitchen without inertness. "Oh gosh, just sit down, Nicholas." He places him onto a chair peacefully.

"Rod, I'm fine! Really, I am." The oblivious buddy assures him, blood seeping out of his nose, slithering down his green-hued skin. 

"You're bleeding, dummy." He soothingly whispers, sighing out with a heavy breath. "You didn't have to defend me, Nicky... " The ginger steps over to his buddy and holds a tissue under his nose, squeezing it slightly. 

"I did! He has no right to speak bullshit about you, Rod." Nicky stares into Rod's eyes comfortably.

"I didn't want you hurt, Nicky... " The ginger sits himself next to Nicolas, holding the green fellow's nose to stop the bleeding. 

After a few minutes, the bleeding finally stops and they both walk into the living room together, seemingly defeated. 

"He's an outright dickhead, Rod. He's the definition of toxic masculinity. Rem probably won't get back with him, trust me, she was pissed." Nicky comments tranquilly. 

Rod stays quiet, treading beside Nicky whilst listening. 

"I would've beaten him up for sure, Rod, buddy. He laid his grubby, little hands on you. On MY BEST friend. What an absolute prick!" Nicholas mellowly babbles, turning his head to face Rod as they stand infront of the sofa. "You alright, Rod?"

"I... " the ginger tries and holds himself together, his breathing starting to become heavy. "I-I.. I'm." He breaks. A giant flow of tears escape his eyes and he starts belting out a heartaching cry, feeling as if he wasted all of these years. The emptiness inside swirled around, and a sensation of distress lay deep within him, sparking out a terrifying amount of sadness. "how.. How.. Could.... Why...? Why did.. Did.. Did... He... ? I thought.. I though I lov-.. Loved him... I loved him, right? " he weeps through brimming tears, taking a hand and gripping onto Nickys shirt for comfort. 

"Rod... Rod... Oh dear.. Rod, sweetheart." Nicky had never seen his close buddy so upset. "Rod, I'm here." He wraps his arm around Rod's torso and holds his head to his chest, seating them both down on the sofa. "I love you, buddy. I'm always here for you. You're such a sweetheart, Rod, I love you." Nicholas leans his head ontop of his strawberry ginger locks, holding him affectionately close. 

The smaller grapples Nicky in a burst of mournfulness, weeping onto the brunettes chest, his arms shaking in anguish. He wraps his disturbed arms around Nicky's torso, gripping onto the back of his shirt. 

Nicholas rubs the ginger's back soothingly, with a warm comfort, and sings softly into Rod's ear. "And I know it makes you nervous... ♪ but I promise you, its worth it ♪... To show them everything you kept inside... ♪... " (come out and play - Billie Eilish) ((ily mum mushu)) 

The ginger calms down to the melodic, tranquil tune - his heart filling with warm, amouring sensations. His breath hitches still, slightly, but he smiles amiably, feeling so loved. His eyes close in peace. 

They enjoy a long hour of holding eachother. Peaceful tunes mellowly escaping Nicky's lips, as he repeats over and over that he's here and he loves Rod. 

~After hour passes~

"I think we should get into our jim-jams, buddy! Alright? You okay?" The brunette whispers nimbly out to the ginger, stroking his hair as each strand twirls with each finger. 

"okay, Nicky... " Rod hiccups lightly, pulling away from Nicky's tight embrace with much ease. 

Nicholas places his hand onto Rod's and takes him to the bedroom carefully, finding him some pajamas to wear. He grabs one of his own shirts and a pair of Rod's shorts for the ginger to wear, knowing that Rod enjoyed wearing Nicky's big clothing. He also just gets himself a shirt for himself to wear. 

"Get comfy." The taller smiles daintily, and sits on the ginger's bed, shuffling to the bedframe, leaning on it comfortably. He yanks his own shirt off, and slides the new one on - patting the place infront of him for the smaller to sit; in between his legs. 

The blue buddy blushes profoundly, and complies with absolutely no hesitation, sitting in between the others straightened legs. "now what, Nicky?" He whispers tenderly, his heart starting to race rapidly. 

"I will dress you, I just wanted to sit down." Nicholas chuckles wondrously, and swiftly pulls Rod's shirt off, bashfully looking down at his torso. "You're so fit, Rod. Like- hah, I mean slim-fit." He awkwardly compliments him, blushing a bit as well.

"I... Uh... Thank you, Nicholas... " The ginger holds a grin back, desperately wanting to smile.

Nicky slides the shirt over the others head, a tad embarrassedly. 

"Smells just like you. Stinky." The blue buddy giggles lovingly, joking lightheartedly. 

"Just the way you like it." Nicky grins back. He takes the shorts into his hands nimbly, and flusteredly looks over at Rod, unzipping the gingers trousers. 

The smallers breathing becomes deeper as he watches the brunette, trying not to make a big deal out of his actions. Oh boy was Rod excited. 

The taller takes down the gingers trousers with ease, keeping a calm face present. He gazes up at Rod, and feels the closeness they share, Rod only a few centimeters away. 

They look into eachothers eyes deeply. 

Nicky leans close and kisses Rod on the lips daintily, his hand traveling to the gingers hips. 

Rod's eyes widen in disbelief and enticement - kissing back gently too. 

Nicholas pulls away with serenity, his eyes opening back up, afraid the ginger would be upset. "Rod- I.. -"

The ginger embraces his lips back against Nicky's, and of course, Nicky immediately smooches him back with passion. 

The brunettes arms wrap around Rod's waist tightly, holding him close and secure. Nicky tilts his head into the kiss, allowing them to share more intimacy; saliva draping from their mouthes. 

Nicky pulls his lips away desperately and passionately kisses Rod's neck - his lips pressing against the ginger's neck with thrill, his hands moving down leisurely to the smaller's thighs. 

"Nicky.. Fuck...! Aa.. Aah.. Uuh.. Fuck.. " Rod moans out with a chime, softly breathing in and out. 

Swiftly, the brunette becomes hard within minutes, hearing the ginger moan made his whole body heated and amourousness rushed through his system. He grabs onto the smallers hips and places him onto his lap, pressing their noses closely together. "Mm..."

The strawberry-haired lover moves his backside on Nicholas' bulge, bouncing slightly with a blush flushed on his face - gazing into Nicky's eyes as he performs such a seductive action. 

"Mmph... Shit. Rod... " The brunette breathes out excitedly; his hands groping onto the ginger's behind. 

The small ginger whimpers in a velvety manner, placing his head onto the others shoulder, his face close to the tall lover's neck. His arms drape around Nicholas' shoulder too - his eyes looking in the gap where his head lays, gazing down at Nicky's bulge. 

"You want me to...?" Nicholas asks softly. 

"Mhm!"

"With pleasure!" Nicky exclaims with strong urge. 

The brunette eases his underwear down, and reveals his hardened manhood, much bigger than Rod would've ever expected. "I'll take yours down too, yeah?"

"Oh gosh... Yeah... " Rod gawks down at Nicky's cock, his body trembling with unending passionate excitement, a thrill sensationally circling inside. 

Nicholas takes Rod's boxers down, biting his bottom lip desperately, admiring the others backside lovingly. "Mmm... " he squishes it in his hands for a few moments, enjoying Rod's squishiness. 

"make love... to me...Nicky... Please.. " the ginger whispers into the taller's ear with underlying embarrassment, but desperately so excited for Nicky to finally fulfill his dream. 

"Mmmm... " Nicholas bites his bottom lip tenuously, "fuck yeah, Rod. " he flips him over onto his back frivolously, keeping intimately close with the other. 

"gently... " the ginger breathes faintly, his legs spreading, resting on Nicholas' back. His hand escapes inside Nicky's shirt and he grips leniently onto the others chest hair, stroking it in allurement. 

Nicky embraces his lips against Rod's once more, and keeps close to him. He breathes meekly, pressing his tip against the other lover's hole teasingly. "don't be too loud, you'll wake the neighbors... " he jokes cheekily. 

Rod whines considerably, "do it, Nicholas.. Oh gosh..."

Nicky smirks seductively, pressing the tip inside the ginger with a nudge - pushing himself thoroughly into the other, breathing out lovingly. "Mmh."

"Aaah! Ah! Oh shit, Nicky- Nicky! Nicky... Oh Nicky..!" Rod moans loudly, his eyes shutting tightly closed - his body starting to profusely sweat.

"Mmmm.. " Nicky humbly breathes out, finding Rod's moaning of his name to be increasingly attractive. He starts to thrust deep inside his lover, gripping onto the bedsheets for support. 

"Hh- Shiiiit-!! Nicky! Oh gosh, Nicholas!" He moans audibly, grasping tightly onto Nicky's chest hair. "Yes.. Oh yes...!" He repeats in a constant moan, desperately desiring more and more. 

"Fuck yes... Mmm Rod... " Nicky murmurs breathlessly, moving faster into the ginger, biting his own bottom lip roughly. 

Rod's hands slam down on the bed in instinct, gripping onto the bedsheets tightly, groaning out in intense pleasure, feeling his body excite with incredible sensations, "fuck... Fuck! NICKY! Nicky! Oh Nicky- Nicky... Harder! Oh gosh!" 

"Fuck me, Rod, you're gorgeous... " Nicky whispers tenderly into the ginger's ear, moving himself harder into the other, breathing deeply and lovingly; pleasure running up his body in immense sensations. 

Rod becomes breathless, his moans uncontrollably leaving his mouth without ease; the pleasure being so overwhelming but so damn sensational. "HH- OH NICKY! NICHOLAS! OH GOSH I LOVE YOU! FUCK!"

"I love you too- gnnh...!" Nicky thrusts deeply and fast into the blue lover, filling his insides amouringly; gazing down at the alluring nature of uncontrollable immense pleasure - finding Rod to be the most attractive person ever. 

"Nickyyyyy- oh fuck yes!" His eyes open half-lidded, and he gazes up back at the other, uncontrollably groaning deeply and with dainty tone, repeating the others name over and over; gripping onto the bedsheets tighter, his breathing becoming deeper in between each exclaim of pleasure. 

"Rod.. Mnnn.. Shit! I'm gonna... " Nicholas blushes flusteredly - continuing to pound into Rod with great passion; gazing down at the others ecstatic expression, feeling himself overwhelm with satisfaction too. 

"Fuck-! FUCK! NICKY!! NICKY- NICHOLAS-" Rod endearingly moans louder, feeling himself orgasm intensely squishing his legs into Nicky's sides frantically. He whimpers out lustfully, continuing to loudly moan as he releases his seed onto his own chest; his thighs trembling at the gratification. "NICKYY- Oh Nicky!! Aah...! Ah! Oh shit! Fuck yes!"

"Mmmm Rod-! Rod! Ahm! Fuck yeah-! Yes!" He moans back through his teeth, groaning at the pleasure filling his body. "Roooddd-" He luxuriously calls out aloud, releasing his own seed inside of the ginger, slowing down his thrusts, groaning lowly. "Mmmmm- shit, I love you, Rod... "

"Aaah- fuucck-! Fuck! Nicky! Nicholas-! Nicckyy! Fuck yes!" The blue lover whimpers out adoringly, clutching Nicky's chest hair in his grip; breathing out ponderously, murmuring Nicky's name over and over in between deep breaths - his eyes closed, placid. 

"Fuck..." Nicholas heartily whispers, pulling out of the other with prosperity, breathing out profoundly deep. 

"Nicky... " Rod whispers tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rod. More than anything."


End file.
